


Can't let go once the Darkness is Revived

by Im_Allie_Angel



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: (She's favored), Multi, My OCs and universe, The Reader is Henry's grandchild, Your sister is the little girl at the end of Chapter 5
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 11:39:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18590515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_Allie_Angel/pseuds/Im_Allie_Angel
Summary: The main character-You- are Henry's grandchild. After your mother's and father's death, you live with your Aunt Giana and little sister, Mia. You've became cold and distant, and you just so happen to be at a party. Great. It's awful! Well... It is, until you see what your father left you.(This is in my universe, which means it has my OCs)





	Can't let go once the Darkness is Revived

**Author's Note:**

> (Y/N)=Your Name  
> (H/C)=Hair Color  
> (F/C)=Favorite Color

You were sitting at a table outside your house. Well... It wasn't your house. It was your Aunt Giana's. It was your sister's birthday, and you couldn't help but glare at how happy she was, when just two days ago your family was mourning the disappearance of your grandfather, Henry.

"(Y/N)! (Y/N)!" Mia shouts as she ran to you.

"What?" You tried your best not to growl.

"Grandma Linda is here! She has presents!" You smiled, but as Mia ran off, you frowned.

Linda coming over and bringing presents wasn't  _too_ big, but since your family was the only she had left, you didn't mind her coming over every other month to visit and have coffee with you.

Linda walked over to you. Her hand touched your (H/C) hair and slowly hugged you. "How are you?" She asked with a soft tone.

"Ok, I guess." You say as she was greeted by your aunt.

They walked over to a punch table and talked. You heard the conversation.

"How's (Y/N)?" Linda asked as she poured some punch.

Giana chuckled. "I thought you'd ask about Mia first, but they're jealous."

"Really?" Linda snorted. "Mia is normally the one who's jealous!"

"(He/She) misses they're parents." Linda sighed as she gave Giana Mia's gifts and went over to you.

"Here." Linda gave you a present, a cup of your favorite coffee, and a piece of folded paper. You open the present to see a copy of "The Twisted Ones," by Scott Cawthon and Kira Breed-Wrisley, the coffee was the one you always got with Linda, and when you unfolded the paper, it read,  _"When you have the time, you might want to check under your aunt's bed."_

You look at Linda, dumb-founded. She's called by another family member. That's when you chose to leave and went to your aunts bedroom.

When you looked under, you saw a small oak box. Once you opened it, you saw a small necklace with a slight pink/red color and a note. You started to read it.

_"My dearest Giana,_

_If you are reading this, you must know of me and my wife's death. I have decided to give you one of my gifts that I was meant to give my wife before her death._

_Please give this necklace to my dear (Y/N), and not Mia, I know you favor her._

_Thank you,_

_Jude Stein"_

You looked at the necklace and saw it was in the shape of  a halo. You stayed inside until the party was over and Linda was under the moonlight. You walked over to her as she saw the necklace. "That's a Rose Quartz necklace. People say if you put it under moonlight and put of on, you can see the future in your dreams."

"Really?" You ask, a skeptical look on your face. You hold the hoop out into the moon light for a minute or two, before Giana yelled at you, telling you that it was time for bed. (Mia didn't have to go to bed, favored)

You walked to your room, hid the necklace under your pillow, and went to sleep.

(~~~~~)

You opened your eyes and saw nothing but black. You walked around, soon noticing your walking on boards floating by ink. 

"Don’t be Afraid." A voice said as you paused. In front of you was a dark block, mechanical parts attached. "Don’t let the darkness take you."

"Why?" You ask, your feet continued to move.

"You may walk with Angels..." The voice whispered, "or coward before Demons." The block became clearer. "But one thing always remains..."

"And that is?" You ask again, touching the dark object.

"The choices you make..."

A light appeared over the object. The Ink Machine. Then, you looked behind you, only too be hit in the back of the head.

(~~~~~)

You jolted out of your sleeping position. You felt around your neck and saw the halo necklace around it. "The Ink Machine...?" You whispered as you grabbed your phone. 6:25 A.M. 

You looked at your closet, grabbing a duffle bag and putting some clothes on and in your bag, along with some earbuds and your phone. You grabbed some breakfast (toast and an apple) put your shoes on, and rushed to the garage. Once there, you got onto your (F/C) bike, opened the garage door, closed it once you were out, and started to cycle.

You turned on some music, put the hood of the hoodie up, and started too head to Joey's house. He had told you and Mia about you grandfather in the haunted studio and the Ink Machine. You were going to get answers you hope for.

"Don’t be afraid. Don’t let the darkness take you. You may walk with Angels, or coward before Demons. But one thing always remains... The choices you make..." You repeat. However, one thing sprang to your mind about that female voice.

It was warning you. Just like Alice did for Henry... 

"I'm not gonna go through the loop... If it is real..." You mumble. "Not (Y/N) Stein..."


End file.
